Determining the optimum method for obtaining respiratory rates in children of various ages and with different respiratory conditions (i.e., with URI, LRI with fever due to non-ARI causes, and healthy cases) would be of great benefit to the World Health Organization (WHO) since WHO recommends uring a respiratory rate of >50 as the best clinical indicatory of LRI.